Ojala todo fuera tan facil
by AnnaPotterLestrange
Summary: Ojala todo fuera tan facil...decirle te amo a esa persona y que ella te respondiera con el yo igual que deseas.


Disclaimer: Yo no soy J. :C solo tomo sus extraordinarios personajes ficticios para hacer este fic.

Ojala todo fuera tan facil como solo decir ¨volvere¨  
>Ojala todo fuera tan fácil y con tan solo decirle ¨te amo¨ nuestras vidas se unieran para siempre<br>lastima que eso no es tan fácil para mi y me duele recordarlo, recordar como fue mi desamor y aunque mi vida no ah sido triste al contrario eh sido feliz a lado del hombre al que aprendi a amar, tengo dos hijos maravillosos a los que amo con toda mi alma pero mi mente aun me reprocha y lastima con el ¨hubiera ¨, con lo que pudo ser:  
>Teniamos 17 años nosotros tres no ocultábamos de Voldemort nos habíamos prometido que lucharíamos juntos, y si la suerte nos acompañaba los tres habriamos de vivir para ser felices con las personas que amábamos.<br>Durante esas noches me gustaba imaginarme en mi boda un vestido blanco y hermoso que me había hecho la señora Weasley , llegaba al altar y tomaba a mi prometido del brazo y empezaba mi sueño personal, mi mágica ceremonia, mi nueva vida con el que yo amaba, esperaba escuchaba pasientemente hasta que la pregunta llegara:  
>-Hermione Jean Granger acepta usted como esposo a Harry James potter?- la hora habia llegado<br>-Si- respondi tan deprisa que el padre sonrio  
>-Harry James Potter acepta usted como esposa a Hermione Granger?<p>

Me desperté en la mañana enojada por no haber podido terminar ese sueño, ese mismo dia Ron nos abandono, ese mismo fue el dia, el dia que le confese a Harry mi amor por el, el solo se quedo callado y me dijo:  
>-Hermione tu eres maravillosa, y tendrá suerte el hombre que se quede contigo, pero tu sabes que yo amo a Ginny y antes de emprender nuestra búsqueda le prometi que volveria por ella y nos casariamos- Harry lo dijo tan cordialmente, tan arrepentido y apenado me quize engañar pensando que solo jugaba y que me amaba, que me diría caíste! De un momento a otro y yo solo le diría que habia sido una mala broma pero que yo igual lo amaba, pero no lo logre, el tenia razón el ya me habia dicho que amaba a Ginny y que su sentimiento era mutuo, sincero, de verdad.<p>

-Yo lose pero tenia que decírtelo-le conteste tan apenada tan humillada todo con lo que habia soñado se habia desecho en una solo frase ¨tu sabes que yo amo a Ginny¨ ella lo sabia, habia muchas cosas en las que Ginny era mejor que ella talvez no era mas inteligente pero solo podía superar en eso a Ginny, ella era muy bonita, era mejor en quidditch yo no podía nisiquiera alcanzar una blogger, era mejor volando, tenia suerte con los chicos, pero la odiaba por meterse con el de ella.

Los días pasaron Ron volvió me di cuenta que Ron también era asombroso talvez no como Harry pero se defendia, en las noches cuando dormía me enojaba conmigo misma por pensar que talvez solo me fijaba en Ron para olvidarme me Harry, y me deprimía al pensar que Ron se habia enamorado de Luna, el nunca me habia contado nada sobre su atracción por ella pero yo lo sabia se notaba en la manera en que la miraba , que le hablaba y también sabia que Luna sentía algo por Ron y por un momento también odio a Luna, que acaso la vida se empeñaba en quitarle lo que ella mas quería?, y aun asi se sentía todavía mas mal con ella por estar odiando a sus dos mejores amigas, ellas no tenían la culpa de que Hermione se haya enamorado de Harry, y se sintiera atraída por Ron.

Cuando la guerra termino me case con Ron soy feliz muy feliz, Harry se caso con Ginny tuvieron 3 hijos, Albus Severus se parece tanto a su padre, y me cuesta tanto verlo, Harry y Ginny tienen la vida que siempre soñaron son tan felices,

Yo vivo enterrada en el hubiera, en lo que pudo ser, si Harry hubiera sentido lo mismo por mi todo fuera tan diferente, todo seria tan completo, ojala todo fuera tan fácil como decirle te amo a esa persona para que se enamorara de ti y te dijera el yo igual que uno siempre soño, ojala todo fuera tan fácil, ojala el nunca me hubiera dicho que amaba a Ginny, Ojala el me hubiera consolado igual que como lo hizo con Ginny cuando vio el cadáver de Fred, Ron estuvo allí si, pero no es igual, no era igual Ron estaba mas desecho que yo, también Harry y todos.  
>Ojala Harry hubiera sentido lo mismo por mi.<p>

Han pasado 19 años  
>19 años desde la guerra<br>19 años desde mi desamor  
>19 años desde la trágica historia<br>19 años desde que todo paso  
>19 años desde que mi vida feliz y desgracia interna comenzó.<p> 


End file.
